Sasunaru: Pirates and Expirements?
by wheninromeidiverge
Summary: Captain Sasuke? Test tube Naruto? Who doesn't like pirates and science! Find out what happens when the pirate Sasuke brings home a rescued Naruto from a burning building! Horrible summary, but please read and review this newcomers little fic, thanks!


Chapter One: Saving or Meeting? Does it really matter?

There was fire everywhere and machines were malfunctioning, adding to the inferno. Explosions filled the air and smoke rose from every possible place. There were dead bodies lying on the ground, forgotten in the rush to get out. People occasionally ran past them, still trying to escape. A young man in a black cloak was running in the opposite direction. His raven black hair was escaping his hood, but he didn't care as he ran straight into danger, searching for what was calling him. A soft, yet desperate voice pleaded with him in his head.

'_Help…. P-please Help!...' _The voice could only be heard by him and he didn't understand why. Why hadn't any of his crew been able to hear this magical voice? He needed to know who it belonged to so he had run off just before they were about to leave. The ship was parked just outside and down the cliff which was their escape route and held only one rope for propelling down now.

"Captain! Why the hell did you go back in there? We've got to go!" A woman's voice was screaming at him from his communication device behind his ear and he grimaced from her loud voice and irritated tone.

"I'm almost done, I just have to find this one thing and then I'll be rig-" He was cut off by the sight before him. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

A boy, maybe fifteen, was floating in a fluid like substance and desperately pounding on the glass that surrounded him. The "cage" he was in was thick transparent glass and it looked extremely durable from what the man could tell. He glanced around for the controls, then back to the boy. This time he was frozen into place by the deepest blue eyes he had seen. They locked him into place and he felt like they were seeing right through him. He quickly got back to work when the boy had released air from his mouth and bubbles scattered above his head.

The raven-haired man finally saw a large red button labeled EMERGENCY, and pushed it down hard. Why no one had done that in the first place puzzled the man, but now he could leave.

The fires were close to reaching this place, but it was still somewhat safe. The room was clean and white, but had a chemical smell to it and it bothered the man.

"Damnit Sasuke, get your ass down here! The navy is on their way and we could be spotted at any moment! Hurry up!" The voice on his com device was male this time, but had a slightly bored and nervous tone that told Sasuke he'd really better hurry up his little 'rescue'.

The boy was panting at the base of the tube and completely naked. He was coated with a thin layer of whatever was in his holding cell and it dripped from him slowly. Sasuke finally got a good look at the kid and noticed his fine features. He had a toned body and a slight tan. His hair was a surprising blonde color and Sasuke already knew his eyes were stunning. The most amazing shade of blue.

An explosion nearby shook Sasuke back into reality and he quickly wrapped the boy in his cloak and grabbed him off the ground. He princess carried him through some hallways before crashing through a window near his escape rope. Sasuke had exited the building just in time. It burst into a real sea of flames and collapsed shortly afterwards.

"Great, now all the evidence is gone!" Sasuke grumbled to himself. There was no way for him to get any information on Him anymore. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. THEY weren't supposed to be here! Damn!' Sasuke argued with himself in his head as he reached the cliff he was to propel down. He had to shift the boy to underneath his arm and gradually made his way down to the bottom. The ship was tucked away into a cave and he walked carefully toward it, not knowing if it was already compromised or not. He immediately knew it was safe when a familiar face popped up over the railing. As soon as he was seen a whistle blew softly and his crew raced to the edge of the ship. Cross bones were decorated on a flag held high on the mast of Sasuke's ship and he was extremely proud and happy that it was not taken today.

"Imma kill the little shit!"

Sasuke physically flinched at the loud outburst that came from his ship's deck. He knew exactly who it was and that he was in for an extremely long and painful lecture, with the occasional hit on the head.

Before Sasuke had time to compose himself for the long talk, a silver flash jumped from the ship and headed straight for him. A large fist collided with his head and he nearly dropped the boy in his arms.

"Hi, Kakashi…. Sorry it took so long, but I brought back gifts!" Sasuke smiled coyly and tried to change the subject before he was seriously knocked into the ground.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You endangered the whole crew and went off on your own! Someone could have been killed or hurt seriously! You don't have the slightest clue how stupid you can be and you only think of your-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence and peered at what was under Sasuke's arm. The boy was still a little wet and it dripped from his hair. Kakashi gawked at the bundle and stood quietly in place.

"Like I said, I brought gifts." Sauke grinned smugly and headed toward the ship and his room, leaving Kakashi to stare at his back as he walked away.


End file.
